Fangs and Friends
by TheDoctorInCamelot
Summary: Vladimir dracula has finally gotten over Erin and life has almost returned to normal for the young chosen one, except for his blood-thirsty thoughts and a nagging lust for being bad. He is near breaking point, and yet again the ceasefire begins to failas not only the count and Ingrid break the rules, Vlad himself begins to bite breathers. His secret is safe until Evangeline arrives


In the dark alleyways leading toward the fairground, in the deepest of shadows stood a lone figure. Hungry eyes scanned the street as he waited patiently for his next victim to walk unknowingly into his death trap. His long protruding fangs glinted in the faint moonlight as he breathed in the fresh scent of a delightful snack. Breather.

His lips curled in a guilty grin as he glided across the ground silently, eager to see the pulsing neck of a warm and succulent human. His mind held no room for his conscience or humanity, no, he had only one thought, one _need_, one _will_. _Blood_. His hunger was growing with each moment, each day since his first bite, not even the lifeblood of famous people from long ago could satisfy his thirst, and now here he was, hunting; hunting and enjoying the feeling of the breather's pulse beating in his ears.

_You shouldn't do this, _a familiar voice cut through his famished mind, somehow it was one of an old friend or traitor, which was he? The figure could have growled a warning to the bodiless voice of his former tutor, no one could stop him. Let them try. _So what, the ceasefire is over? You're breaking your own rules, you're all over the place again._

_Shut up Bertrand, I didn't dust you so that you could haunt me, _the vampire hissed to the voice mentally, if he'd spoken aloud, his lunch would be startled and would no doubt scream or something. His eyes were as black as the starless night with hunger, and his former mentor was really not helping him concentrate. _Vampire ghosts do not exist Vlad, you know that. _Vlad rolled his eyes, was he really just imagining what stupid old Bertrand would have told him? He didn't need that traitor, he made his own decisions. _I'm the Chosen One, I shouldn't have to put up with this_, he thought to himself grudgingly and swept closer to the breather who's heartbeat was getting faster and faster. He could see long flowing brown hair, covering her tender and juicy neck that to him said _Bite me _all over it.

"Wh-who's there?!" Dinner called out shakily, looking around frantically for the shadow that seemed to stalk her stealthily through the alleyway. Vlad raised an eyebrow, why did everyone ask the same question when they're about to be killed? It's not exactly going to help them!

He stepped out of the darkness and into the filtered light of a street lamp behind the girl where she could not see him. He continued to follow her slow and unsteady steps, wandering how long it would take her to notice him there. It only took her a few seconds to shiver and very swiftly turn her head, and yet she was still to slow to escape her inevitable attack. In an instant Vlad had hold of her mouth to stifle her screams and turned her head to the side before sinking his fangs into her soft neck, the delicious blood flowing into his mouth and running down his already red lips.

Sarah waved a goodbye to her best friend Cathy and headed down the road that lead to her nice warm house. The night was cold and had set her on edge for some reason, then again the fairground always did, many murders, disappearances and strange sights had been there over the past couple of years. Even school had become very strange since Mr Count and his family had brought Garside Grange and made a home of it, Sarah suspected that their lives were rather... eventful and perhaps even strange. Maybe it was just her but she never truly felt safe around the son of Mr Count, Vlad, especially since Erin and him had split up some time ago, he'd become rather creepy.

The worst part about going to the fairground was the walking home alone through the most famous alleyway in town, a place that most of the disappearances happened. A person would be seen on one end of it but would never come out the other end. She had been quite lucky with this alley so far, she'd never encountered something abnormal or felt an 'evil presence' as some people described it.

But this time was different, as she approached the alley, she knew something was wrong. Her stomach started to do flips over and over again, making her feel like she needed to meet the hot dog she'd eaten about a half hour ago again.

Sarah's eyes scanned the place before she entered it a little fearfully. In her mind she was just being silly and all the stories were just made up tales to scare people from going down the certain alleyway just in case there were drug dealers down there. But her gut feeling told her something completely different. She had the right to be afraid; she was in grave danger. And that feeling intensified as she continued to walk on with the sensation of someone watching her. She knew that the hairs on the back of her neck were rising, she could tell that her heart rate was increasing but she felt like she just couldn't run. She felt somewhat trapped without restraints, wasn't this like one of those experiences someone had here?

_The person who felt like this obviously lived to tell the tale, maybe I'm safe._

The thought wasn't very reassuring though as the sound of something moving very quickly reached her ears. Was someone following her? Trying to taunt her? Maybe Cathy had decided to play a nasty trick to get back at her from when they were little. Sarah hung onto that hope and sped up her pace so that she was almost jogging.

Then she felt it. Her skin crawled with fear and anticipation.

She was being watched.

She was being followed.

Sarah turned her head as quickly as she could and rather wished she hadn't. Something grabbed her mouth just as she tried to scream for help, she was going to be one of the many people on the missing person's board outside the police station. She might be found dead in a quarry not far from here, like a few people had been discovered with two pinpricks on their necks. Superstitious weirdos had claimed that they were vampire bites but everyone didn't believe them.

She felt her neck being turned to the side and almost cried. _They're going to slit my throat, _she thought fearfully. She dwelled on that so much that she was surprised when what felt like two needles dove into her exposed skin. Her vision started to go blurry as her blood began to flow out of her neck and her gaze wandered over to see her attacker. Now she was surprised. The person she saw was Vladimir Count, the son of Garside's chairman.

_Vampires are real, I'm going to become a vampire. _

And then everything went black.

Vlad wiped his mouth with a handkerchief until it was stained scarlet with the blood of the girl. Now that his hungry thoughts were gone he was allowed to feel his guilt of ruining an innocents life and making them immortal. Though it felt good to taste the fear of a breather as he drained them, he knew that it was wrong and he had indeed broken his own rules of peaceful co-existence. Bertrand's voice had been right, he was all over the place when he ignored his need for blood. Yet again his former mentor had known better than him and yet he ignored his advice.

He continued to look at the fresh bite marks on the girl's neck and felt an unwanted sensation of pride for his work. What had he become?

"That's quite a successful hunt you did there, but I wouldn't hang around to admire my handiwork if I were you. People will notice she's missing and the police will be out searching, don't want them to work out it was you, do we?"

Vlad turned around to see a black haired girl wearing a black leather jacket leaning against the wall. "And who are you?" He asked suspiciously. She looked him over once, as if deciding if she could trust him with her name. "My name is Evangeline Crowe but most people call me Eva. Well at least neither of us follow this stupid peaceful nonsense, although mind you, you fit the description of Vladimir Dracula perfectly."

Vlad just stared at Evangeline, shouldn't he just dust her for being one of the rebels? But then how could he when he'd just bit a breather himself, that would be hypocritical. He opened his mouth to say something but she talked _again._ "But you just bit a breather, so of course you _aren't_ him." She grinned at him "Also, you're a little more fit than what they say the Chosen One is."

All Vlad wanted was to go home and try to sort things out, check on how the slayers were coping with the deal. But he was stuck with some gobby vampire that was breaking his rules but he couldn't punish her. "For the love of garlic, would you just shut up!"

"What's wrong with you? Got bats in your brain?"

"No, I'm the Chosen One. My name is Vlad, my dad is Count Dracula, I live at Garside Grange with him and my sister Ingrid." Vlad muttered, knowing that he was really going to regret biting that breather.

Evangeline grinned, it was obvious that she had just formed a devious plan. "Well then, it seems I have power over you in a way. We'll have to strike a deal." Her voice had gone smooth with excitement, which worried Vlad what she was proposing. "What kind of deal?"

"I won't tell anyone that you're biting breathers, if you let me and my cousin live with you."

Vlad just stared at her again, in shock. "Why would you want to live with me and my family?"

"Because my cousin really wants to see you."

"And who is this cousin of yours?"

"Maybe you would like to meet him yourself."

- YD-

_**A/N :**_

_**How'd you like the prologue? I don't know if I'm proud of it or not... This idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it down. **_

_**If you didn't notice, this is set not long after season 4, it has no link to season 5 because it hasn't happened yet obviously.**_

_**Please Review and tell me what I need to improve on! And please if you don't like my work then only use constructive criticism, saying that 'it's terrible' isn't going to help make it better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula, if I did, Vlad would be more... evil.**_


End file.
